


Spotlight on You

by stephanericher



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, KNBxNBA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanericher/pseuds/stephanericher
Summary: The sunset is shining straight down the second street they cross, lighting up the path downhill to the park like a spotlight, an indicator of what they should definitely be doing.(KNBxNBA universe)





	

**Author's Note:**

> for twitter user okumurarins! hope you enjoy~

There’s some sort of video game promotion at the convention center downtown that they’re both strongly encouraged to be at, and neither of them has much of an excuse not to go (other than not wanting to). It’s not like either of them is on the cover or anything; it’s one of Tatsuya’s teammates, but they’re both supposedly featured players and as reigning league MVP and finals MVP it’s good publicity for the league and all.

If it was up to Daiki, though, he’d be spending all day sleeping in the air conditioning and then he’d wake up in the evening when it’s cooled off some and is a little less fucking humid and they’d go out and play ball and buy fast food on the way back and then do it all over again. That’s how they’ve spent a good chunk of their summer and there’s no reason not to keep it up right now, especially when the days are getting hotter and shorter. But duty calls, and they’ll be getting some free food out of it (and, Daiki reminds himself, he’s going to get to see Tatsuya interact with his adoring fans and accept praise, which he’s not going to pass up even if it sometimes makes him a little bit irrationally jealous when Tatsuya smiles at them).

It’s actually a nice morning if you ignore the humidity, clear and bright; the bustle of the city around them is almost upbeat. The train is packed with people in summer suits and sundresses and casual clothes but the air conditioner is on full blast and even being packed is bearable, not least because it gives Daiki the excuse to press up very close against Tatsuya. Tatsuya’s playing that game, too; he leans back into Daiki’s chest whenever the train sways and once pretends to lose his balance so Daiki can catch him. No one on the train is paying attention except when Daiki stumbles back into a woman reading a book while pressing her other hand flat against the ceiling; she glares at him for a second before turning back. Everyone else is half-asleep or plugged into a device or both, and it’s kind of nice.

They get off at 42nd and it’s early enough that they can walk over to the river, the sun at their backs. The area is already swamped with tourists trying to pack their days with too much or still adjusted to their home time zones, and a couple of times Daiki reaches ahead for Tatsuya’s hand just for the hell of it. Tatsuya’s always smiling when he turns back around and waits a couple of seconds for Daiki to catch up.

“For someone who claims to be a west coast guy, you sure as hell walk like a New Yorker,” Daiki says.

“You get used to it,” says Tatsuya. “Besides, I don’t want to be late.”

They’re on target to be half an hour early. Daiki shrugs and yawns, looking up at the buildings around them. It’s a cool mix of architecture, something you don’t see every day and something he’s not sure he’d get used to seeing as quickly as Tatsuya has. He’s let the city seep into him after living here long enough, no matter how much he deflects or doesn’t want to admit it out of hometown loyalty or whatever.

They’re the first ones there who aren’t staff members, and they get ushered around and given hideous jerseys with the game company’s logo on them and their names and numbers on the back and then given free rein at the breakfast bar. A cup of coffee and two muffins each later, the other players start to show up, Tatsuya’s cover-boy teammate and some guys Daiki knows from around the league, a former teammate he’s pretty sure lives here and some people he knows from all-star games and events like this one. Tatsuya’s off talking to his teammate, catching up on their summers; Daiki tunes out the rapid-fire English and just focuses on the way Tatsuya looks, self-assured pose and face tilted upward, smiling his nice-to-people smile. He turns away before anyone catches him looking and one of the top staffers takes the opportunity to go over the procedure with him again.

He and Tatsuya end up manning a three-point booth where kids and amateurs line up at the line and try to sink a shot, and then Tatsuya and Daiki go from half-court. Either way, everyone wins a prize of cheap sunglasses with the NBA logo on them. Tatsuya steals a pair and perches them on the top of his head while he shoots, and there’s something about it, the extra layer of relaxed confidence, that makes Daiki feel like he’s falling for Tatsuya all over again, and he pays extra attention the next few shots and sinks them all. Tatsuya gives him a grin of approval and makes his own next shot, the ball curving perfectly until it disappears and reappears halfway through the net. He never does that shot anymore; Daiki hasn’t seen it since they were in high school and he’d barely known Tatsuya (only had a vague sort of understanding that he was friends with Murasakibara and something messier with Kagami) but seeing that shot for the first time had made Daiki want to know him.

“Your turn,” says Tatsuya, pushing him lightly on the small of his back toward the line.

“Pass it to me?” says Daiki.

“That’s not quite fair,” says Tatsuya (he does it anyway, in between rounds; Daiki makes the shot with nothing but net).

The humidity hasn’t broken when they get out in the late afternoon, all their free crap stuffed into a cheesy duffel bag over Tatsuya’s shoulders; the sun is getting low in the sky and Daiki is awfully glad they’re facing away from it again. They’re quiet on the train ride back; this time they get seats and Daiki half-leans on Tatsuya’s shoulder. The fabric of Tatsuya’s t-shirt is soft against his cheek.

The sunset is shining straight down the second street they cross, lighting up the path downhill to the park like a spotlight, an indicator of what they should definitely be doing. Neither of them is going to fight it; they don’t even have to look at each other to know they’re walking down together. Tatsuya had snagged a basketball from one of the booths, and there’s an empty court waiting for them a few blocks down. Maybe they’ll get a variation of the day Daiki had wanted, after all (but either way, today isn’t so bad).


End file.
